Master Core
Master Core es un jefe que aparece en el Modo Clásico de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Aunque no lo parezca por no estar en el Modo Smashventura, es el jefe final del juego. En la versión de Nintendo 3DS aparece solamente en los niveles de dificultad 5.1 o superior y solo si en la última fase se escoge el combate contra Master Hand y Crazy Hand, ya que si se lucha solo contra Master Hand, Master Core no aparecerá. En las dificultades más altas, la opción de luchar solo contra Master Hand desaparece y obliga a luchar contra Master Core. En la versión de Wii U aparece en los niveles de dificultad 5.5 o superior. El combate, a diferencia de la otra versión, es obligatorio, ya que la última fase está fijada automáticamente sin dar ninguna opción al jugador. Descripción Master Core aparece al quitar una cantidad determinada de puntos de vida a Master Hand y Crazy Hand (que comparten medidor). Cuando dicha vida sea quitada, Crazy Hand desaparecerá y del interior de Master Hand saldrá Master Core como una especie de bruma negra, conocida como Enjambre (Swarm en inglés). Cuando se le enfrente, su medidor de daño (de vida en este caso) quedará velado casi totalmente, evitando así que el jugador pueda ver la vida restante del jefe mientras se le enfrenta (únicamente en la versión de Nintendo 3DS, ya que en la versión de Wii U dicho medidor sencillamente no aparece). Master Core consta de entre tres y seis formas, dependiendo del nivel de dificultad y juego en el que se le enfrente: La primera forma en aparecer se llama Coloso Supremo (Master Giant en inglés). En la versión de 3DS aparece solo si se le enfrenta entre los niveles de dificultad 7.5 y 9.0 mientras que en la versión de Wii U aparece en dificultad igual o superior de 7.0. Consiste en un gigante humanoide de grandes proporciones y con una gran grieta en la cabeza, de la que se puede ver un núcleo violáceo, indicando su punto débil. La segunda forma, llamada Bestia Suprema (Master Beast en inglés), es la primera en aparecer en la versión de 3DS si los niveles de dificultad son entre el 6.0 y el 7.4, pero en la versión de Wii U lo hace entre 6.0 y 6.9. Esta consiste en un animal cuadrúpedo con una gran cabeza y dientes afilados con los que realiza poderosos mordiscos y una cola acabada en una afilada punta semejante a la de los escorpiones. La tercera forma, llamada Espadas Supremas (Master Edges en inglés norteamericano; Master Sabres en inglés europeo), es la primera en aparecer en la versión de 3DS si los niveles son entre el 5.1 y el 5.9 mientras que en la versión de Wii U es entre 5.0 y 5.9. Consiste en un conjunto de cuatro espadas (con un aspecto semejante a una fusión entre una daga y un sable) capitaneadas por una versión más grande de estas. Las mismas actúan como un grupo bien sincronizado, y, mientras que los golpes débiles, enfocados más bien a acumular daño, los hacen las espadas menores, la espada mayor se encarga de realizar los golpes contundentes. La cuarta forma, llamada Sombra Suprema (Master Shadow en inglés), siempre es la última en aparecer independientemente del nivel escogido. Consiste en una copia oscura y de mayor tamaño y fuerza del personaje que el jugador esté usando en ese momento. Puede utilizar todos sus movimientos y estos suman más daño que los del propio personaje, pero a diferencia del resto de formas esta es posible eliminarla (a parte de quitarle todos los puntos de vida) si se la hace sobrepasar cualquier línea límite, aunque puede resultar un poco más tedioso. A medida que va perdiendo vida, su tamaño y fuerza van disminuyendo. Si se usa un personaje personalizado (con accesorios y/o ataques especiales personalizables) a la hora de pasarse el modo, esta forma de Master Core emulará todos los valores modificados por la personalización (por ejemplo, si el personaje tiene un accesorio que sube su ataque y lo cura gradualmente, esta forma del jefe también se beneficiará de esas mejoras, dañando más y sanandose paulatinamente). Cuando la cuarta forma es eliminada, el cronómetro del combate se para y aparece la quinta y última forma de Master Core, que consiste en una esfera violeta de la que a veces se puede apreciar el símbolo de Super Smash Bros. Cuando está en esta forma, su medidor se hace visible y pasa de indicar una cantidad de puntos de vida a una de porcentaje de daño (solo en la versión de 3DS) y el objetivo pasa a ser sacarlo fuera del escenario, pero Master Core tendrá una gran resistencia y tenderá a regresar al centro del escenario. Si Master Core recibe más de un 200% de daño sin recibir un K.O. (es decir, con ataques con muy poca fuerza), este y de un poder abrumador, para . En la versión de Wii U, Master Core adapta otra forma adicional, la Fortaleza Suprema (Master Fortress en inglés). Aparece como la última forma entre los niveles 8.0 y 9.0 y consiste en un laberinto lleno de enemigos creados a partir del enjambre y otros obstáculos cuya única forma de derrotar consiste en destruir los núcleos que hay escondidos en el interior de esta. El tamaño de esta forma es extremadamente grande, superando el tamaño de algunos escenarios. Este se sitúa al lado derecho del Destino final para poder acceder a él y en la parte del escenario cercana a la Fortaleza Suprema aparecerá un Contenedor de corazón que curará la totalidad de daño del jugador. Cabe destacar que esta forma no aparece cuando se está pasando el modo Senda del guerrero en multijugador, se esté en el nivel en el que se esté. Los enemigos que crea a partir del Enjambre son idénticos en habilidades y ataques, pero tienen el aspecto propio que les da el Enjambre. Estos enemigos son Stalfos, Plasma Wisp, Rafflesias y Limeres. También cabe destacar que en la Fortaleza Suprema hay una gran cantidad de zonas con ácido. Este es muy peligroso, ya que actúa como las zonas peligrosas de El gran ataque de las cavernas o de algunos finales de Smashventura (como Ascenso o Carrera), matando al jugador si este lo toca con un daño igual o superior al 100%. Al destruir los cuatro "núcleos" de la Fortaleza Suprema, 'esta sera destruida revelando la última forma de Master Core. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :'Master Core :Es el temible ser en el que se convierte Master Hand cuando se transforma. La masa que lo rodea, o ''emjambre, toma la forma de bestias, armas cortantes y muchas más cosas, y varía su patrón de ataque con cada transformación. A mayor nivel de dificultad, más formas adopta. Vence el enjambre para revelar el núcleo.'' Inglés Versión norteamericana right|120px :Master Core :This sinister being will appear from Master Hand. A bunch of black objects, called "Swarm," will gather and mimic a variety of shapes, changing its attack pattern with each new form. After taking enough damage, it will reveal even more forms. Defeat the Swarm's forms to reveal its true core. Versión europea :Master Core :This fearsome being is what Master Hand becomes when he transforms. The black ashes around it, known as the "swarm", mimics the shape of beasts, blades and more, and changes its attack pattern with each transformation. At higher intensity levels, it'll take on even more forms. Defeat the swarm to reveal the true core. Galería Master Hand desintegrandose SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Master Core saliendo del interior de Master Hand. Segunda forma de Master Core SSB4 (3DS).png|Bestia Suprema. Tercera forma de Master Core SSB4 (3DS).png|Espadas Supremas. Cuarta forma de Master Core (en el caso de Link) SSB4 (3DS).png|Sombra Suprema emulando a Link. Quinta forma de Master Core SSB4 (3DS).png|Última forma de Master Core. Medidor de daño de Master Core descubierto SSB4 (3DS).png|Medidor de daño de Master Core descubierto. Zelda en la entrada de la Fortaleza suprema SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Zelda apunto de entrar a la Fortaleza Suprema. Vídeo Super Smash Bros. (3DS) - Master Hand, Crazy Hand & Master Core (Intensity 9.0)|Combate contra Master Core en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Curiosidades *En la canción que suena al enfrentarse a Master Core, una de las secciones posee pulsaciones intermitentes. Estas pulsaciones son en realidad Código Morse, y este se lee como "MASTER CORE". *En la versión de Wii U, Master Core carece de medidor, pero en la versión de 3DS este sí existe (aunque velado durante la mayor parte del combate). Aun así, el funcionamiento (es decir, los puntos de vida y el daño porcentual) sigue siendo idéntico a la versión portatil. *Xander Mobus, el actor de voz, quién ha interpretado a Master Core, también interpreta la voz del Anunciador en inglés, Master Hand, Crazy Hand y Joker. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes no jugables